Höher
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Él existio primero aun cuando se pensara lo contrario, el mundo de tinta lo creo para que ambos se encontraran y volvieran uno y así fue como sucedio.


Bueno este es otro one shot que tenia escrito sobre la saga de mundo de tinta. No hay gran cosa que decir sobre el contenido. Ahm, este Fanfic va dedicado a Alice in the box que me pidio subirlo. Gracias, espero te guste.

Mundo de tinta no me pertenece, Höher y el mundo de tinta le pertenecen a Fenoglio y él y los otros personajes a su vez a Cornelia Funke, yo hago esto gratituamente ;)

* * *

Höher

Höher se encontraba esperando a los guardias de Cabeza de víbora, ese día en especial llevaban un gran cargamento de las minas de plata en donde se explotaban a los jóvenes infantes de su reinado que no podían escapar del malvado rey. El bandido elevo su rostro al cielo y miro con sus implacables ojos a las nubes vagar. Ese día se sentía extraño, algo dentro de él se removía inquieto. A veces se preguntaba si la calma que sentía al atravesar a los hombres con su espada lo hacía menos una persona.

Escucho como el carruaje se acercaba lento y pesado a su posición. Todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para perderse en sus pensamientos. Lo primero que cruzo por su mente fue la noticia que anunciaron los pregoneros hace dos días atrás. Un hombre había sido ahorcado por Cabeza de víbora al adjudicarse el nombre de Arrendajo, una siniestra sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra con plumas de colores, de color arrendajo describiría quien lo viera. Intento sentir pena por el desgraciado hombre, espero, pero nada sucedió en su interior. La risa sarcástica alerto a las ardillas que recolectaban bellotas cerca del árbol que escondía su presencia de los soldados.

Si aquel hombre decidió su destino por querer imitarlo en verdad era una lástima.

El sonido de las llantas al chocar contra la tierra dura y fría llamo su atención, se preparó para atacarlos. Su posición cambio a la de un peligroso felino puesto eso parecía, a punto de atacar a su presa. Mantuvo una de sus manos cerca de la espada, la sentía palpitar aun dentro de su funda pero aun no era el momento de sacarla, dejo que se acercaran lo más que podían al árbol donde se escondía y con un elegante salto les impidió el paso a los caballos al pararse frente a ellos.

Los sirvientes de Cabeza de Víbora intentaron calmar a los caballos pero nada lograban, y tal cual cantaban los juglares Arrendajo susurro unas palabras tranquilizadoras para los animales que de inmediato se volvieron mansos y doblaron sus patas para acomodarse en el suelo. Aún atontados por la dulce y hechizante voz del bandido los soldados tardaron en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

Con la calma de quien tiene la victoria asegurada, Arrendajo saco su espada lentamente, en el reflejo se podía observar el rostro asustado de los soldados. Torpemente ellos se apresuraron a sacar sus espadas y la confianza que vuelve estúpidos a los seres humanos cuando están acorralados los hizo sentir triunfantes casi vencedores al saberse dos contra uno.

Ambos atacaron en conjunto, una estocada tras otra intentando atravesar la fina tela negra del atuendo del bandido, pero nada, el hombre los esquivaba con facilidad, parecía un tipo de danza mortal en donde al dar un paso en falso morirías. Arrendajo no realizaba muchos movimientos lo cual a veces aumentaba la confianza de los soldados novatos pero alguien con experiencia sabría que eso era bastante peligroso.

Uno de los soldados se adelantó y con una larga estocada intento desequilibrar al bandido pero ese fue su error y pronto se encontró con la visita de las mujeres blancas, el otro soldado trato de huir, en vano. Segundos después acompaño a su compañero al reinado de la muerte. La pelea no duro más allá de cinco minutos pero eso fue suficiente para matar a dos hombres ese día.

Arrendajo sacudió su espada de la sangre restante de los hombres. Se acercó a los caballos con calma y con dulces palabras los convenció para irse con él. Antes de montarse arranco los estandartes y los colores que delataban el cargamento a nombre de Cabeza de víbora. Se subió a la carreta y comenzó el camino a una de las aldeas pobres en donde necesitarían esa plata para subsistir por unos cuantos meses más.

Escogió un camino escondido por el bosque impenetrable, puesto él lo conocía a la perfección, todo iba bien sin embargo la extraña sensación volvió a invadirlo manteniéndolo inquieto. Los caballos trotaban normalmente pero el sudaba copiosamente, un sudor frio casi tétrico injustificado bañaba su rostro. Pronto sintió el suave aliento de las mujeres blancas, volteo esperando encontrarse con ellas pero no había nada, quizá lo estaba imaginando, devolvió la vista al camino.

Empezó como un escozor en su pecho y termino en el suelo ¿Acaso lo habían descubierto? La carreta siguió avanzando sin su conductor, Arrendajo se quedó quieto mirando las frondosas copas de los árboles, y vio a la primera, así siguieron hasta acompañarlo a la inconsciencia.

Un dolor de cabeza lo ataco, intento levantarse pero el dolor en el pecho aumentaba, parecía que algo lo había atravesado y lo mantenía clavado a la tierra. Miles de imágenes se esparcieron por su cerebro, recuerdos de un mundo extraño, mujeres, niños y hombres que no recordaba con ropas que jamás había visto. Y cientos de libros pasaban frente a sus ojos, al final las imágenes se detuvieron las de dos mujeres, una más joven que la otra y emociones nunca sentidas se aferraron a su corazón con tal fuerza que se necesitaría de cien gigantes para intentar siquiera mover esos sentimientos.

La mujer más grande se aferraba a él, tapándole los oídos mientras ahuyentaba a las mujeres blancas. Que hermosa es, pensó, pero no llores, estoy bien. La cálida voz de la mujer lleno sus oídos. Mo, Mo, Mo ella llamaba ¿Quién es Mo?, se preguntó. Por supuesto que tu Mortimer, se respondió a si mismo pero otra voz tan pequeña le repetía Höher, Höher, claro ese también era su otro nombre. Lo voz se empequeñeció tanto que Mo pensó que moría, pero el encuadernador se equivocaba, la voz sólo dormiría hasta ser llamada de nuevo. Porque él era Mortimer y sin que lo supiera también era Hóher…


End file.
